There is a known method of automatically milking cows which are arranged behind each other in milking compartments that are adjacent to each other in longitudinal direction. A robot arm construction is movable in longitudinal direction along the milking compartments, by means of which robot arm construction for each milking compartment, teat cups can be acquired and positioned under the udder of an animal, whereafter the teat cups can be connected one by one to the teats of the animal.
In particular for milking goats this method is rather time-consuming. The production time of the robot arm construction is defined by the cleaning of the teats and the connection of teat cups to the teats of animals. Each robot arm construction serves two or at the most three milking compartments positioned behind each other in longitudinal directions.